Under the Table
by rougescribe
Summary: NaluLoveFest2k15: Prompt- Feed My Desire. "You fed me all right," he growled, low under his breath, "but I think it's time that I feed you now." M for Mature


Nalu Love Fest 2015  
Prompt 2: Feed my Desire

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Nothing ya' hear! Just my own perverted thoughts apparently. Enjoy!

-CGP

* * *

It wasn't often that she took the initiative, but when she did…

"Didja need something Lucy?"

"Not really, can't I sit next to my boyfriend?"

He never saw it coming. Slurping up what was left of his rather large dinner, he cast his onyx eyes towards his blonde partner and grinned widely. Of course he was always more than happy to have her sit next to him, especially when she put it that way.

"Well, yeah, duh. 'Course ya' can!" Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close to rub his nose against hers as a contented hum escaped him. The girl in question squeaked for one small moment before her own eyes closed and she joined him in their small little moment.

"Gross- can you two not do that in front of me?" Of course, that was when Gray had to interrupt and remind them that they were currently sitting in the middle of the Guild. Shoulders tensing, Natsu glared at the Ice Mage across the table as a low growl reverberated through his chest.

"You tryin' ta start something, Ice Princess?"

Gray scoffed, disgusted frown firmly in place, "No- I'm trying to stop you two from grossing me out. I thought you didn't like much PDA, Lucy."

"Well- not all the time…" The girl hedged, cheeks puffing up into a pout that distracted Natsu from his ire for a few moments. She was just so… cute sometimes.

"Ya don't like it, then look the other way, jack ass." The dragonslayer hissed, "or are ya' too jealous?"

"What was that, coal for brains?"

"You heard me, stripper!"

"Don't make me come around this table and kick your ass!"

"Why come around the table? I can do it from here!"

"Oh yeah? Just TRY IT!"

Arm tensing, standing from his place and barely hearing the disappointed groan from Lucy when his arm loosened its grip around her, he prepared to make good on his throat, teeth barred to Gray in the start of the usual, daily brawl. Much as he was, the ice mage had already lost his shirt and was charging up an ice attack from his palms.

On any given day, Erza would have appeared to stop them. A thought in the back of his mind expected this. It worked like clock work after all, but when Lucy suddenly yanked him back down by his scarf, eyes cold and angry: it was his first sign that today was definitely going to be different.

"Will you two knock it off!" She growled, the cold fury she must have learned from the requip magic rolling off her in dark waves that sent even Gray recoiling back into his seat. "I didn't come over here to watch you fight!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu parroted.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that Lucy…" Gray mumbled before returning to his own meal.

After that, things seemed to settle. Natsu even managed to get into a somewhat 'normal' conversation with Gray about magic training and even Cana and Elfman joined the table. Though, Lucy never left his side and even brought his arm back around her waist. The Dragonslayer did not complain.

Why would he?

Though, just as the table was full of laughter and chit chat, Natsu suddenly realized he was very glad Happy wasn't sitting near them. Or that no one else was on their side of the table. In fact, he was happier than usual that he had just stuffed his face with newly ordered food in time muffle the sudden shocked gasp that escaped him the moment Lucy's hand slid itself under the table and promptly ran along his thigh.

What in the…?! Choking on a rather large piece of chicken, he coughed and feigned agitation when the others laughed at his expense. Yes, laugh at him nearly dying, just go right on ahead while those slim, terrible fingers drifted further up his leg to tease at the hem of his pants.

What was his Celestial Mage doing?! Glancing to her from the corner of his eye, he was surprised to see she wasn't even looking at him. Rather, her eyes were alight in cheer as she spoke with Cana and all in all, she looked rather calm.

-but he recognized that secretive tilt at the corner of her lips. That little minx!

"H-hey, maybe we should look for a job, Lucy! We haven't gone in ages!" He suddenly started, interrupting the table as he tried to usher the girl to stand with him. Natsu didn't get very far as she shook her head and stared at him along with the rest of the table.

"Didn't you guys just get back from one last night?" Cana asked, bottle of liquor attached to her lips.

Her fingers suddenly gripped him as he stiffened and Natsu realized there would be no standing up. Not right now- unless he wanted the entire Guild to see the growing tent in his pants. "We sure did, I'm still tired from that! You can't seriously be ready for a job now, are you?" That voice saying things he'd heard her say so many times was dreadfully evil now. How could no one else hear it?

"Besides, you're eating and I'm going to get stuck paying the tab. So I may as well _feed_ you more, right?" All other comments at the table went unnoticed by him. Just hearing the insinuation and mischievous tone in her voice made his hardness grow three times thicker.

Good god, she was going to kill him. Those eyes were finally looking at him now, sizzling through his skin like hot pokers and Natsu was finding it very hard to swallow and keep a straight face. He thought she wanted to keep their intimacy a secret, did Lucy WANT the rest of the Guild to catch this?

As if to answer his unspoken question, her fingers applied more pressure to him and he twitched, opting to force one of his toothy grins every knew him for as he stuffed more chicken into his mouth. Just act natural. They can't know if he did the same as he always did…. right?

"Well, guess that was the magic word, Lucy." Cana laughed, though something in her eye made him worry that she knew exactly what was going on. Damned perverted drunk! Did she know? Silently freaking out and far hotter than he'd ever been, he cleared his throat and continued eating as if his girlfriend wasn't in the process of slowly undoing his belt to slide her fingers under the hem of his baggy pants.

"Of course I did," She laughed- why did no one catch the evil lilt in her tone, why? "We all know how much Natsu likes to pleasure himself with food. He's insatiable."

Okay, someone HAD to catch it now, that was so not subtle. Though, Natsu continued the ruse anyway, nodding his head and muttering something about how he'd never tire of eating, he continued to force his meal down his throat just as she finally met with her goal and properly gripped his velvet soft skin.

His girlfriend was jerking him off from under the table.

Right in the middle of the Guild Hall.

There was no way he was getting out of this alive was he?

Lucy, smiling still and managing to keep up with the conversation (how was she doing that?!) pretended not to notice the way he was suddenly sweating and radiating heat more than usual. perhaps she was used to it from the many times he'd already taken her in his own lust. With the desire to bury himself to the hilt within her tight body rising- he realized he needed to find a way to get out of the guild hall: and fast.

And not by himself- oh no, Lucy was coming with him if he had to take her in the nearest ally, public be damned.

Still, she managed to keep on conversation, while purring out slips of innuendo here and there that he could only figure went unnoticed because the rest of the table members didn't think her _capable_ of being so devious, Biting back groans, she continued her meticulous work of driving him up the wall as her fingers swirled along his tip, swiping the substance from his being down his shaft, only to begin again.

If Lucy wasn't careful, he was going to come right there all over her hand and inside his pants.

Slamming his fist to the table, effectively making her hand pause and those at the table stare in surprise. Natsu slowly pushed her away, enough to free his weeping hardness from her fingers and quickly adjusted his baggy pants. _Enough was enough._

"Meals done! But, damn, Lucy- you smell. Didn't you take a bath after coming home last night?" her eyes widened as his smirked devilishly. Oh yes, he did just go there. A small parting shot of vengeance before he stood and pulled her along with him. "Let's go- I gotta use your shower anyway-!"

With that, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs and the taunts and voices of confusion at the table, he held Lucy's wrist tightly and dragged her out of the Guild.

"N-Natsu, you jerk, I do NOT smell: let me go, you can't just DRAG me everywhere!"

Her shouts were all for show as they made their escape. He knew it. He could feel it in the way her arm was slack under his grip and the way she moved along with him rather than against him. the minx had done this on purpose and she knew FULL well what she'd done.

"You fed me all right," he growled, low under his breath, "but I think it's time that I _**feed**_ you now."


End file.
